


Call Me Baby (Part I)

by jeodoboleo



Series: Call Me Baby (Round II) [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a compilation of fills from the <a href="http://alesserrain.livejournal.com/568.html">3 sentence ficathon</a> (may or may not be expanded into full fics in the future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we'll be the lucky ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (jaehwan/sanghyuk) rushed kisses at the door before one of them leaves for the day

“wait,” jaehwan pants, pulling at sanghyuk by the lapels of his coat, “one more.”  
  
sanghyuk stills, hands at the older’s waist trying to steady the older’s wiggling and hyperactive energy for kisses so damn early in the morning, eyebrow raised.  
  
he honestly can’t help the smile rising to his cheeks, “this is the third time you said that, lying isn’t good you know. your pants will be on fire and your nose will grow and all that.”  
  
jaehwan tip toes until he’s nearly taller than sanghyuk, leaning forward until sanghyuk lands against the door of their apartment’s entryway with a soft thud, lips against the corner of sanghyuk’s mouth, “i’ll risk a toasty butt and a nose that goes all the way to the moon, now kiss me.”  
  
sanghyuk laughs, pecking him as his hands going to jaehwan’s ass, squeezing, “you mean hot buns.”  
  
jaehwan giggles at that, satisfied and in no hurry to move, sucking on sanghyuk’s lower lip. when he feels sanghyuk shift in a means to open the door and slip away, he leans all his weight into sanghyuk, diving in for another kiss; eyes crinkled with mischief.  
  
“i’m-” kiss “going to-” kiss “be late-” kiss “for class!”  
  
he wraps his arms around sanghyuk’s waist, looking up at him with his chin rested on his chest, and pouting until sanghyuk makes a disgusted face at him, “ok fine but take this with you.”  
  
jaehwan scrambles off before he gets the chance to ask what exactly, and so sanghyuk waits, looking at his watch and tapping his foot on the floor, "tick tock tick tock jaehwan-ah," and - shit he’s already ten minutes late - until jaehwan scurries back with a piece of paper in his hand. he shoves it into sanghyuk’s palm with a last kiss and opens the door, letting him out.  
  
“bye hyukie!”  
  
sanghyuk waves, shaking his head and grinning back at the older's pleased face before speed-walking to the elevator down the hall as he opens the slip.

  
  
_**U.O.M. (you owe me)**_  
  
_**1,000,000,000,000 kisses**_  
  
_**\- jyanie <3**_


	2. pink rose buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (jaehwan/seokjin) my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me, i’ll pay you.

“i can’t believe you dragged me to this party,” jaehwan whines - weaving his way through people he vaguely remembers from a few of classes, red solo cups in hand as they grind to the low pulsing music - with seokjin in tow. he avoids being splashed on with a grimace as couple dance with their arms around each others’ waists, cups tilted and contents pouring out.

“nothing but people getting drunk or stoned or both when i could be at home in my bed and catching up on-”

“catch up on wh-”

seokjin walks into jaehwan’s back, the older suddenly standing stalk still in the middle of the frat-house living room. jaehwan’s blood runs cold before pulsing fast in his ears. he’d recognize that back currently leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen anywhere; broad, and always covered with a leather jacket, rain or shine.

jaehwan turns abruptly, legs feeling like they suddenly lost the ability to hold him up, heading for the couch separating the living room from the kitchen, tugging a confused seokjing along by the wrist.

“see him?” jaehwan points, face half hidden behind the back of the couch as he peers over it, and seokjin follows his gaze.

“yeah?”

“that’s my ex.”

seokjin’s eyes widened, almost comically round, and jaehwan would have giggled had he not felt like the room was spinning beneath him as tears prickled his eyes, “you mean that ex you were telling about before? the one who tried to cheat on you with your brother?”

jaehwan swallows hard past the growing lump in his throat, blinking rapidly as he nods.

“that fucker,” seokjin growls, heavy eyebrows hanging over his eyes, “i’d punch his face in.”

that’s when jaehwan’s ex suddenly turns to face them, his arm around a girl’s waist, as if they’d called his name, and jaehwan feels panic bubble inside him.

seokjin’s looking at him, his expression mirroring the panic on his face, and jaehwan blurts out, “kiss me.”

“ _what!?_ ” seokjin whisper-shouts, getting jaehwan to duck further down the couch with him, “why!?”

“please kiss me, i’ll even pay you if you want, i’ll do anything.”

“anything?” seokjin smiles, smug, and jaehwan wonder if he’ll regret this later.

“anything, now ple-”

seokjin’s lips are on his, hands yanking jaehwan up to sit in full view for jaehwan’s ex to see. jaehwan’s own hover above his shoulders, before he remembers his audience, wrapping his arms around seokjin’s neck and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. he does it in a way he knows his ex would see the way seokjin’s tongue slide into this mouth, his neck exposed and tempting. the younger shifts closer, fingers pressing into the small of jaehwan’s back, and holy shit he’s really kissing his best friend right now.

his best friend he’d known since the first day of highschool, his best friend who taught him that loving himself was the most important thing, his best friend with his plush lips and wide shoulders and stupid laugh that always made his sides hurt who’s kissing him now like he really wanted jaehwan. and as seokjin pulls back, panting, cheeks red and eyes bright before he pulls jaehwan on top of him with a smile that says _i’m here_ , jaehwan thinks; maybe he won’t regret this after all.


	3. like you a latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (leo/hyuk) i broke my coffee maker and you noticed how miserable i’ve been, so you let me come over and have a few cups of coffee. thank you so much.

sanghyuk watches taekwoon pout at his cup of tea for the third time in fifteen minutes, well, more grumpy than usual. usually he would be sneaking glances up at sanghyuk as he did his homework, eyes flitting back down to his venti latte with a blush rising to his cheeks when sanghyuk catches his eye. the older tries to cough it off, looking elsewhere around the crowded cafe with his arms wrapped around himself, but sanghyuk knows.

“what’s gotten you down in the dumps huh?” sanghyuk says, putting down his pen and stretching his arms above his head with a pop. he just barely has to straighten his leg to nudge taekwoon under the table, grinning at the older’s glare.

“coffee machine broke,” taekwoon crosses his arms, his shaggy bangs falling over his eyes, and he looks like a toddler about to throw a tantrum, “i’ve had to drink tea for more than a week now.”

“you know we’re in a cafe right now right.”

“but the coffee isnt the _same_ ,” taekwoon whines quietly.

"maybe that will teach you to reduce your coffee intake," sanghyuk snickers, "five cups a day is way too much. i'm pretty sure you would bleed coffee by now."

taekwoon sniffs, tossing his hair away from his eyes, and sanghyuk is pretty sure he hears him mumbling _goddamn brat_ under his breath. sanghyuk’s smile widens, his hyung is pretty cute when he isn’t trying to hide away from anything and everything in the world and just allows himself to open with sanghyuk.

“okay how’s this,” sanghyuk says, voice low and leaning down against the table as if he was talking to a frightened animal, “you can come over to my dorm and i’ll make you coffee there? in exchange for you buying me dinner of course. deal?”

taekwoon pretends to knock him on the head, smiling despite himself, cheeks round, “deal.” he suddenly covers sanghyuk’s hand with his own, fingers cold and catching sanghyuk off guard, “thank you sanghyuk-ah. really.”

sanghyuk feels his ears burn, and he hooks his arm around taekwoon’s neck in a head-lock as he stands up, “anything to help the elderly.”


	4. fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (hakyeon/wonshik) i get airsick and you’re the overly concerned flight attendant

“sir, hello? are you alright?”

hakyeon catches himself zoning out and looks up in the direction of the unusually deep voice. the flight attendant is looking at him with concern creasing his brow, his eyes flicking down to hakyeon’s hand on the arm rest, and he forces himself to relax when he releases he’s holding on for dear life with a white-knuckled grip.

“just fine,” hakyeon says through gritted teeth, smiling in a way he’s sure looks more like a grimace because he really hates flying, so much, humans weren’t even _meant_ to fly, “i’m dandy! down right peachy. thank you for asking,” he glances at the attendant’s name-tag, “wonshik.”

wonshik blinks down at him for a moment, eyes charmingly down-turned. hakyeon couldn’t help but notice that this flight attendant was extremely handsome; hair gelled down and uniform pressed and clean and fitted well to his body, he was immaculately dressed like the other attendants walking down the other aisle but he had a gaze that pulled you in. it almost distracted hakyeon’s inner turmoil for moment.

“are you sure? you’re look pale. i have some club soda to help ease your stomach if you like?”

hakyeon waves his hand at him, not trusting his mouth right now lest he makes a mess all over the man, but he takes comfort in the feeling of the other’s warm hand on his shoulder.

“just let me know if you need anything okay?”

hakyeon nods, and wonshik bends down to pluck the barf bag from the pocket of the seat in front of him, placing it on hakyeon’s tray before straightening and pushing his cart along to the next row without a word. hakyeon makes the mistake of looking outside, seeing the blue sky and fluffy white clouds at eye level remind him he’s tens of thousands of feet in the air in a metal contraption and he feels his stomach turn again.

the whole flight was torturous, and he is going to _kill_ hongbin for booking a flight on such a small plane, but seeing wonshik was almost worth it. even through hakyeon dozing in and out of sleep from the pure exhaustion of the day, wonshik has walked up and down his aisle many a time to check up on his condition, always with a smile on his small mouth. 

the plane lands, and hakyeon is going to kiss the asphalt of the landing strip the moment he steps foot out of it. as hakyeon gathers his things, legs wobbling and counting down the seconds until he’s finally on solid ground, wonshik is there at the door to send him off.

“thank you for flying with asiana! please do join us again.”

“thank you,” hakyeon says, slowly starting to feel like himself and his smile grows wider at the look of satisfaction on wonshik’s face, “you too. i mean.”

wonshik’s mouth clamps shut, lips pursed as if trying not to laugh and hakyeon feels himself burn before he returns - shoves more like - the barf bag into a startled wonshik’s hands with a sheepish laugh. hakyeon turns quickly as the heat continues to spread down his neck. shit.

it isn’t until later when hakyeon is watching a crime show in english with spanish subtitles that he gets a text from an unknown number. hakyeon’s heartbeat picks up.  


_From: 435-678-1235  
_ _ Do U always give out Ur number on barf bags? _

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
